cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information qwerty nation is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 115 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. qwerty nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of qwerty nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. qwerty nation allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. qwerty nation believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. qwerty nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. NPO Membership Beginning within the NPO Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to gain knowledge regarding CN and life on Planet Bob. He took the exam the same night and passed it. NPO War History Rogal Dorn has not yet taken part in any major wars while in the New Pacific Order. Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn has many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up his slack which included putting in a request with the Graphics Division for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. Days beforehand, Rogal had been in communication with his old squad-mates from Squad Fearless Chickens, AngelRick and Degree and they were discussing forming a new squad together. Rogal Dorn then sent a private message to Teeters, telling him about how his friend's and him were forming a new squad and he asked permission to use aspects of the Omega Ghost squad for structuring his new squad. Teeters replied to Rogal's private message stating he had "...been thinking of having the Omega Ghosts "sponsor" a younger group of Pacificans and helping them along with squad and growth development." Rogal loved the idea and proposed it to AngelRick and Degree and they were all for it. Rogal then asked his closest comrade, Caius Alexandrian, to join the squad. Caius asked for some time to consider it due to an event which happened between former Fearless Chickens leader Jamsoolee and Caius which left a bad impression of squads in general in Caius's mind. Needless to say Caius agreed shortly thereafter much to everyone's delight. After a few details were hammered out Teeters made a public announcement on the NPO forums stating in part of it "I can not think of a better group of Pacificans to join the Ghost ranks. Congratulations, and do us proud!" The announcement was well received in Pacifica, here's a few select quotes from the thread: jgolla, a Colonel in Pacifica's Military Command said this regarding the announcement: Wentworth who's an Omega Ghost said this about his brothers-in-arms: Kalanyr joined the squad the day after public announcement was made. They aren't letting anyone down, within the first month of it's existence the members already were in 5 wars! (Rogal 3, AngelRick 1, Kalanyr 1) Recently an even younger Ghost Squad has sprouted up in the Alpha/Beta Battalion Range with brucemna as Squad Leader. When asked to give a comment on their squad AngelRick had this to say: Occupations within Pacifica Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the Tech Corps, on 2 September 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. After that he was looking to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the Tech Corps is quite the opposite, so he joined the Recruitment Corps. On 4 October 2010 Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher are to ensure Technology is being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 procurers he manages. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on 2 November 2010. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the Diplomatic Corps on 10 September 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. Recently he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps is none other than his friend Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal keeps in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the Recruitment Corps on 7 September 2010 and quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a Recruiter and his job was to recruit new nations to join the New Pacific Order. On 13 November 2010 Nascar8FanGA made the following Recruiting Corps Announcement: Media Corps Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on 19 September 2010 after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. Rogal has made ' ''' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. This is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he likes chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans. Mentor Corps Rogal joined the Mentor Corps in November of 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma Battalion and above section of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assists new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it be culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He currently has 4 Mentees under his tutelage. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the Pacifican Library on November 29, 2010. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Military Intelligence of the New Pacific Order on December 12th, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Occupations past and present Awards Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Tech Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Recruitment Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corp of the New Pacific Order Category:People of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:Mentor Corp of the New Pacific Order